Marauder
by OrbitalSmurf
Summary: Conflict never dies. Only those who enact it. One-shot for the new Marauder and Warden skins.


**As soon as I saw the new skins I had to write something for them. So after about two or three hours and lots of caffeine this is what I came up with. Enjoy and please R&amp;R. **

The werewolf shot his companion a smug grin as the two dark armored figures counted their loot. "Not bad for just a little village." The archer nodded, her facial expression hidden by the shadows of her helmet.

"They didn't even have a militia. Such a shame." She twirled an icy blue arrow between her fingers as she spoke, gold clinking in the other as she tied the last of six heavy bags to her waist. The werewolf suddenly lifted his muzzle to the cloudless sky, sniffing at the dry air of the plateau. He pawed at the sandy rock a glimmer of childish eagerness in his eyes.

"I smell a warden." The marauder archer slowly placed the arrow that had served as her entertainment back with its kin in her quiver.

"Perhaps we will have some fun after all." The wolf growled, bounding on all fours towards the scent as the archer followed, her bow swaying nonchalantly at her side.

The pair peered over the edge of the outcropping, the wolf wiping a bit of drool from his maw as a woman wearing shining armor stepped gracefully about the sun bleached rocks below them. Most of the ground was fractured, recent use of high yield runic weapons decimating the landscape from the ruins of Noxus to the crumbling towers of Demacia. Now only the rockflats remained. The Brotherhood of the Wardens took the law into its hands as Runeterra fell to chaos. Naturally someone had to oppose the tyrannical angel-lovers. Thus the marauders were born. And any marauder worth his menacing black armor would leap at the chance to take the wardens down a notch. Even if only by a single sister knight. "Not every day you see one of them all on their lonesome." The wolf murmered, watching the shining sister knight's progress. The archer smirked, notching an arrow.

"Then we should capitalize on the opportunity." He howled as she unleashed her first arrow, the wolf leaping down form the outcropping as the sister knight leapt away from the projectile. As soon as her feet hit the ground the wolf was upon her, bladed fists lashing out in wide sweeps. She took a slash to the chest, the shining silver of her armor sporting three long gashes as the wolf grinned. Not enough to draw blood but it was only a matter of time before the slender sister knight was either overpowered or hit by the archer still perched atop the outcropping. The sister knight parried his next swipe, the werewolf's eyes widening as the metal circle his foe was holding sprouted blades, forcing her feral assailant back.

The wolf bared his teeth as he flicked his blades free of any remnants of past battles, a bestial growl emanating from his helmet as the archer slid down the outcropping to stand slightly behind him. The shining sister knight slid the bladed ring into a low guard, her left hand resting under her right wrist. The archer notched another arrow. "You know rewards for live wardens have gone up recently." The wolf snickered.

"Oh?" The archer laughed as she lined up her shot, the melodious sound at odds with her malicious intent.

"Quite a bit. We should be the richest pair in the horde after today."

The sister knight shuddered slightly as the wolf hungrily licked his maw, pink tongue sliding out of his helmet to lick at the blood encrusted metal. He charged, leaping to the right as the sister knight slashed for his stomach, an arrow from the archer embedding itself in her chest. She crumpled to the ground, white hair cascading down to from something of a veil around her winged helmet. The marauders took in their handiwork with satisfied grins, the wolf suddenly cocking his head as the archer retrieved her arrow.

"She isn't dead, is she?" His companion walked past him, whistling jauntily as she cleaned the arrow on the wolf's pallid fur.

"Oh no just paralyzed. Unless you're hungry?" The larger of the two chuckled lightly.

"Only for gold today." The archer motioned for her companion to grab the sister knight, the wolf throwing her bodily over his unarmored shoulder as they began the hunt for a suitable campsite.

The archer woke up first. Her companion always was a sound sleeper. A swift kick to the gut pulled the armored werewolf back from dream land, the larger marauder giving her a pained glare before tilting his ears back within his helmet. His muzzle was soon raised to the air as the wolf took in the cool night air. "Impossible…"

"What? She hasn't escaped has she?"

"Of course not!" He snarled, gesturing to the bound sister knight. "They sent a rescue party." He sniffed the air again, a dark grin revealing his dagger like teeth to the moon's silver light. "Just one." The archer bit her lower lip. No one was ever this lucky.

"Aren't we lucky? Two in one night! And all the gold we can carry to boot! Hell, I might as well start my own horde!" The wolf grinned; fantasies of a whole horde at his beck and call making him ooze saliva.

"He's coming…" Both of the dark clad raiders turned to the sister knight.

"What did you say?" The archer strode up to the sister knight, tossing off the woman's helmet before raising her hand. "Who's coming?" the woman simply glared at her, white hair flying to the side as the archer slapped her prisoner. "Answer me!" she raised her hand, this time the werewolf intercepting the blow as the sister knight cringed.

"We have more important matters to attend to." The archer turned, an arrow slipping out of her quiver as the wolf released her hand. The warden wasn't hard to miss. He was one of a kind, a legend told to frighten the newer members of a horde. An ancient warrior from the days before even Demacia and Noxus, he was known simply as the titan. And where he went marauder blood flowed in crimson rivers. The ground shook with his every step, the archer's beautiful face contorted into a hateful grimace as the werewolf howled, the two positioning themselves between the legendary warrior and his prize. The armored giant removed the massive anchor from his back, the shining silver and gold of his armor reflecting the moonlight as he exhaled. Widening his stance he planted the anchor in the rock, dust saluting the stars as the ancient ground cracked under his weapon. The marauders exchanged a quick glance. Nothing more had to be said.

The sister knight watched as the marauders executed their assault, the werewolf howling as he charged the ancient warden, the titan batting him aside as the archer's arrow shattered harmlessly against his steel body. The titan twisted, his anchor following in a lethal arc of cold steel, the archer barely able to roll away before her compatriot leapt on to the titan's back, steel grating against steel as the wolf attempted to carve into the silver metal of the titan's body. Blue light spilled forth as the wolf made headway, the titan reaching back to grasp him by the head and fling the wolf at his companion, the black clad raiders ending up in a disorganized heap. As the wolf lifted himself off the archer she looked stunned, her helmet traveling from the confused wolf to her gut. Angry red lines made their way along dark metal, blood spilling from the wounds and staining the rock. The wolf sniffed her wounds slightly. She wouldn't live long. But the titan…it was already dead.

The marauder howled again, the rage coursing through his veins giving him new fury as he leapt once again at the titan. The ancient warrior brought its anchor out of the ground with awesome speed, the werewolf losing the exchange of blows by a long shot as he careened once more into the rocky ground. He tried to push himself up, embattled limbs failing him as moisture from his heavy breathing slicked the inside of his helmet. A shadow blocked out the moon, ancient metal groaning as the titan raised its weapon. The wolf rolled over. At least, he thought, he would die facing his foe. A thin smile played at his lips as the archer finally slumped slightly, her face seemingly peaceful under her shattered helmet. "Make it quick." The titan complied.


End file.
